The present invention relates to an electroplating workpiece hanging bracket automatic exchanging device which automatically exchange an electroplating workpiece hanging bracket from one process cycle to another.
The process of electroplating is widely accepted in various industries, which covers mechanical parts or products thinly with silver by electrolysis. While electroplating, a workpiece must be treated through several process cycles. Automatic conveying systems are known and widely used in carrying workpieces in each process cycle by an electroplating workpiece hanging brackets. However, manual operation is still required in moving an electroplating workpiece hanging bracket from one process cycle to another.